


Chicken Noodle Soup for the Gamer's Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gavin is sick and michael has no idea what the fuck to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Gavin is ill and Micheal just doesn’t know what the fuck to do so he just sort of buys him stuff and cuddles.” -Anonymous (Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok this is terrible but here have some mavin fluff

“Miiiiiichaaaeeeelll,” Gavin whined, nose stuffy and sniffling.  
“What, Gavin?” Michael asked, slightly agitated at the bills he was attempting to fill out.  
Gavin rolled around in the bed and sniffled again, coughing and sneezing. “I don't feel well.”  
“Well, obviously, you sound like Rebecca fucking Black,” Michael joked.  
The Brit whined again and curled up in the blankets. “Don't make fun of me, I'm sick.”  
Michael huffed and gave up on the paperwork, walking to the bedroom to check on his boyfriend. “Shit, you really are sick,” he ran a hand through his curly hair and adjusted his glasses. “Do you... want me to get you some medicine?” he asked, without any idea of how to take care of Gavin. He'd never had to take care of anyone that was sick before, his mother took care of him when he was a child, and since becoming an adult, he rarely got sick, and even the times he did fall ill, he had absolutely no clue how to take care of himself, or one of the guys did for him.  
Gavin nodded and sniffled, grabbing a tissue and blowing his nose. Michael leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. “I'll run to the drugstore and grab you some cold medicine, that'll make you feel less shitty. But I'll make you some chicken noodle soup first.”  
Gavin nodded slightly and sneezed, sniffling after. Michael walked to the kitchen and grabbed the can of soup from the pantry, along with a pot, a bowl, and a spoon. He opened the can and put the pot on the stove, turning on the burner and waiting for it to heat up. Once it was heated, the American poured the soup in and stirred it every so often. Michael could hear Gavin's quiet sniffles and coughs, and the occasional whimper. It seemed that Gavin rarely ever got sick, but when he did, it was pretty bad. He was the most upbeat and excitable person you could ever meet, but whenever he fell ill, all he did was lay around and mope. When the soup was done cooking, michael turned the stove off and carefully poured the liquid into the bowl, using an oven mitt (he'd learned his lesson from the last time he cooked). Putting the dirty pot into the sink and placing the spoon in the bowl, he walked from the kitchen to the bedroom, careful not to spill Gavin's soup. Michael set the bowl on the side table and kissed the top of Gavin's head.  
“Your soup is right here on the table, eat it when you feel ready, okay?”  
The sandy-haired boy nodded again and curled into a ball on the bed, shivering and pulling the blankets tighter around himself. Michael brushed some of Gavin's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead, draping another blanket over him. “I'll be right back,” Michael said, grabbing a hoodie, along with his wallet and keys. “I love you.”  
“Love you, too...” Gavin replied with a weak smile, before coughing and sneezing into a tissue.

–

About half an hour later, Michael returned to the apartment to a sleeping Gavin on the couch. _He must've gotten up to get some water after he finished his soup and fallen asleep,_ Michael thought. He set the paper bag containing the cold medicine and a small bag of chocolates, which were Gavin's favorites, on the coffee table and crouched down next to the couch. He brushed Gavin's hair out of his face and kissed his cheek, whispering to him, “Gav, wake up, I got your medicine.”  
Gavin mumbled something incoherent and rubbed his eyes, sniffling a little. “Wha...?”  
“I got your medicine, dumbass. Now take it and you'll feel better,” Michael said, grabbing the back and taking out the bottle of medicine. “And I got you a little surprise, too. But you have to take the medicine first.”  
Gavin whined and sat up on the couch, rubbing his eyes again. He opened the bottle and took the pills with a sip of water, trying to peek in the bag.  
“No, I have to give it to you,” Michael said, snatching the bag away and swatting at Gavin's hand. Gavin rubbed his hand and frowned, and Michael rolled his eyes and laughed softly. He took out the small bag of chocolates and Gavin smiled wide, grabbing the bag from his boyfriend.  
“These are my favorites!” Gavin said with a smile.  
“Obviously, that's why I got them for you, stupid,” Michael replied, and Gavin pushed his shoulder gently, laughing softly. Michael chucked as well, rolling his eyes again.  
“Get over here and cuddle with me, you git.” Gavin laughed, moving a little so Michael could fit on the couch behind him.  
“Fine, but if I get sick, it's all your fault,” Michael said, slipping his shoes off and moving onto the couch to lay behind Gavin, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.  
“I know.” Gavin hummed, smiling a little and closing his eyes. Michael scoffed and pressed a soft kiss to Gavin's neck, and he shuddered.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too, Mi-cool.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you have a sick Michael with Gavin taking care of him? Bonus points if Michael at one point gets embarrassed and all blushy. -Anonymous // michael’s got the flu so gavin comes over to take care of him! -dorufuu

“Way to go, asshole, you got me sick,” Michael whined, coughing and sneezing.

“You’re the one who insisted on cuddling with me when I was ill, so it’s all your fault, you donut,” Gavin replied, grabbing the thermometer and handing it to his boyfriend. Michael put it under his tongue and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Shut up,” he mumbled. Gavin shook his finger, then pointed at Michael. “Ah ah, don’t talk with that thermometer in your mouth. You won’t get an accurate reading.” Michael just rolled his eyes, and Gavin kissed his forehead. The thermometer beeped and Michael looked at the small screen, groaning. “A hundred and three. Shit,” he sighed, flopping on the bed and sneezing again.

“Don’t worry, love, you’ll feel better soon,” Gavin said, brushing some of Michael’s curly hair out of his face. “Want to play some Minecraft?” Michael nodded weakly and looked up at Gavin, wiping his nose.

Gavin stood up and held his hand out for Michael, and Michael took his hand, smiling softly. The two of them walked into the living room, hand in hand. Michael sat on the couch and Gavin turned on the Xbox and grabbed two controllers for them, along with a blanket for his boyfriend. The American smiled and took the blanket, wrapping it around himself. “Thank you,” he said softly, sneezing after.

“You’re welcome,” Gavin said, handing Michael the box of tissues. They sat and played Minecraft for a little while, building houses and mining to make tools. Then, Gavin looked over at the curly haired man next to him. He was cursing at the television after being blown to bits by a creeper. “Y’know,” Gavin said with a smile, “You’re pretty cute when you’re angry.” He said things like this every so often because he knew it made Michael all flustered and it was pretty damn adorable. Sure enough, Michael mumbled a “Shut the fuck up,” and blushed bright red, curling into a ball on the couch with the blanket wrapped around him, not unlike a caterpillar in a cocoon.

Gavin laughed and wrapped an arm around Michael’s waist. Michael sneezed and yawned, setting his controller on the table and leaning his head on Gavin’s shoulder. The Brit turned off both the Xbox and the TV, setting his controller next to his boyfriend’s and holding him closer. Michael yawned again and closed his eyes, wiping his nose. Gavin kissed the top of his head and moved to lay down on the couch, pulling Michael with him. The American laid down with his head on Gavin’s chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Gavin smiled a little and played with the curly locks. “Goodnight, my little boy, Michael. I love you.”

“G’night, Gav. Love you, too…” he mumbled, finally letting sleep overtake him.


End file.
